


No Comment

by Lynx212



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Al does a lot of thinking but says nothing.





	No Comment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).



> Written for nochick_fics in hopes she'll forgive me for scarring her for life. *hugs*

Al was never one to voice the obvious.

When Russell started visiting more often he didn’t say a thing.

When he moved to Central suddenly, Al kept his opinions to himself.

When Al noticed Russell spending more time at their house than his own, he minded his own business.

Even when he all but shared a room with his brother Al kept his mouth shut.

Currently, they were greeting Russell at the train station after his visit to his hometown. Why they were doing this was another thing Al didn’t speak on. He didn’t need help with his lone bag and Al was sure if Russell knew the way to any house in Central it was theirs, but Al merely sighed, he figured all would be sorted out soon enough.

Al watched Ed walking in front of him and the instant he spotted Russell on the platform he began pushing his way through the crowd. He continued to keep his distance as he observed the pair. Their excited chatter stopped and they were staring at each other in a way that had Al thinking, _it’s about damn time_.

In the span of time if took Alphonse to blink they were kissing like long lost lovers.

Al still said nothing, he merely smiled at their exchange as well as the faces of several stunned passengers. After they parted, two faces flushed and when they turned to face Al he continued smiling but remained quiet.

They had it under control, his commentary was not needed.


End file.
